Sweet Cream Island!
by Starfall2466
Summary: The Strawhats stop to explore an island they find and there seems to be inhabitants on this island! What's more, Is that they're all handsome, talented BOYS! And for some unknown reason, they're all attracted to Nami! However, 3 of the men have taken an extreme liking for her! Will the Strawhats leave with Nami or will she stay there? LuffyXNami!
1. The Island

**Title; **Sweet Cream Island!

Summary;

The Strawhats stop to explore an island they find and there seems to be inhabitants on this island! What's more, Is that they're all handsome, talented BOYS!

And for some unknown reason, they're all attracted to Nami! However, 3 of the men have taken an extreme liking for her! Will the Strawhats leave with Nami

or will she stay there? LuffyXNami!

**AN; Hope you like my story! If you don't, hope you find another one you'll like! I'm Craaaazy!**

* * *

"I'm bored~" Whined the Captain as he fell to the floor.

"Well, you don't have to dirty the floor with your body!" Nami lectured, stepping on Luffy's body.

It was a VERY, hot day on the Thousand Sunny and everybody were staying in their rooms, everyone except Luffy and Nami.

"Why do we have to be stuck outside while the others get to rest in their rooms?!" Pouted Luffy, who stood back up with his sandals on the deck of the

Thousand Sunny.

"Because, Idiot!" Nami hit Luffy on his head about 1-3 times, harshly. "We decided 2 people would go and watch in case of any marines! You know how your

Grandpa is about pirates! We heard from Franky the other day that he was sailing near us! Now shut up and look for anything out of thy ordinary!"

"Uhrhm...! Fine~!" Agreed Luffy, who was too exhausted to argue.

"Good! Now I'll go to the front of the ship and you can look at the back. Notify me if a marine or pirate ship is nearby." Instructed the orange-haired woman.

Luffy slowly walked to the rear end of the ship and as soon as he got there, he fell to the floor and was about to fall into a slumber when suddenly-

"An Island! I see an Island!"

Luffy zipped his head back and as Nami had shouted, it was an island. He ran towards the front of the Thousand Sunny and yelled out, as Nami got out of the

way.

"ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

It woke everyone up.

Zoro banged his head on his swords up in the look-out training area, Sanji earned about 3 bumps on his head by the Pan he hit his head on.

Usopp had almost drilled his head through with a screw due to the screaming, Chopper and everyone else had hit their head against the wall of their rooms.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" The swordsman and the chef shouted in unison as they came out of their rooms.

"What is all this noise about, Captain-san?" Questioned a tired Robin, as she exited the door to her room.

"Island! Island! Island!" Luffy intensely pointed at the Island.

"Whoaaa!" Usopp hollered as he saw the sight above him.

"COOL!" Chopper shouted in enthusiasm with glittering sparkles in his eyes.

"Urgh...I've lost..." Franky cried as his knees and hand were on the floor.

"That things an island, of course you would lose! =0=U" Sanji said.

"Can we go explore it, Nami?! Huh, huh, huh?!" Luffy didn't ever take his sight away from the beautiful dream every child wished to see.

In front of the Strawhats was a sparkling island with a giant vanilla scoop drizzled with hot fudge in the middle, with a little chocolate stick pointing out and a

ripe sweet cherry on top, along with a pumpkin muffin to it's right, topped with Strawberry Jam.

To the Vanilla's left, was a giant, swirly, rainbow lollipop with a pocky stick securing it, and of course, cotton candy clouds rotated around this sweet, sweet

paradise to the reindeer's pleasure.

"Cotton candy clouds!" Chopper exclaimed with delight.

"Look, look! I see a guy on that island with a candy cane stick!" The sniper excitedly shouted, pointing it out.

"BILLY BONKA?!" The chef yelled out in disbelief. (It was supposed to be Willy Wonka but I made another name. :P)

"No, shitty cook! It's just a good lookin' guy in fancy clothes!" Zoro stated, producing a fight with physical actions.

"Let's visit him! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Maybe he can join our crew! He'd be good friends with Brook!"

"No!" Nami bluntly said. Even though the man was handsome, they couldn't take another Brook!

He had red hair, with a fancy black hat and he wore a tux, a similar color to his hat, along shining shoes that couldn't be ignored.

He waved at them, smiling...

* * *

"Nice to meet you. My name is Akako." The man greeted as he shook each of the men's hand, one by one. Zoro didn't shake his hand though.

As soon as all of the men got off the ship, Robin began to make her way down, and off of the ship.

"Ah." Akako noticed the raven-haired woman and suddenly appeared next to her.

"A pleasure to meet you, madam. Hopefully your trip wasn't rash?"

Robin took out her hand, expecting him to shake it, but instead he got onto his right knee and kissed her hand.

"What a fine beauty you are. What is your name, If I may ask?"

"Robin. Nico Robin." The black-haired woman smiled gently.

Akako returned the friendly gesture and let her go on her way.

As Nami got out of the ship and onto the marshmallow-y floor of the Island, Akako's eyes nearly bulged out.

" M-MI-MISTRESS?!" He cried in disbelief.

"H-huh...?" Nami confusedly asked.

"M-..." Usopp fainted.

"Mi-..." Chopper joined Usopp.

"MISTRESS?!" Sanji fell to the soft, white floor with a nosebleed.

It seems he had passed out from the loss of blood.

* * *

As Sanji's eyes suddenly awoke, he was greeted by Chopper and Usopp looking down on him while Franky and Brook sat beside him.

"Huh? W-Where am I?" Sanji looked around the room to find perfectly baked gingerbread walls closing in around him and soon got used to his surroundings.

" You're in the GB Hospital. This is just one of the rooms, so don't get conceited." Informed the reindeer, who was busy munching on a piece of cotton floss he

obtained by being shot into the air by a cannon Usopp had constructed 2 days ago.

Sadly, The sniper had miscalculated the fall and Chopper had fallen right beside the safety trampoline.

Sanji scanned the room and noticed that the other 4 people of his crew had gone missing.

Franky and Brook were busy chugging down on Cola and Tea, while Usopp was busy trying to find out how his calculations went wrong.

"Hm? Where're the others?" Questioned the cook as his eyes did not leave the doctor.

"Oh...It's a long story. Anyways, The person who donated your type of blood was a guy."

Sanji literally turned to stone.

"B-b-b-BOY?!" Sanji jumped out of bed with shock. "Why couldn't you get m-me a girl...!" He was on the verge of CRYING!

"Sorry," he apologized. "But we couldn't find any women on this island."

"Ah? What're you implying? That there are no women on this island? Don't joke around, Chopp-"

"Exactly, Sanji. What I'm trying to say is...that there are no women on this island. Only men. You've missed a lot. AND you held us back from assisting Luffy."

Chopper framed him.

"Uh...Ah, Sorry. Anyways, what did I miss?"

" A lot of things." Usopp, Franky and Brook butted in.

"NOT YOU!" He pointed to the doctor. "HIM!"

"Well, first of all, This is Sweet Cream Island, Inhabited by Men." Usopp continued to explain.

"O-Okama..." Sanji bit on his hanker chief and pulled on it.

"Second of all, they're handsome guys with loads of talents. Akako had talent too. OW! But I'm more SUPERB than all of them combined!" Franky shouted.

"Then...?" Sanji listened carefully.

"Then, Luffy, Robin, and Zoro chased after Akako. I would've joined them, but I don't have any muscles in my legs! SKULL JOOOKE! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed,

but suddenly stopped.

"What? Why? Why would they run after him?"

"Because..." The doctor began the speak.

"Because?"

"Akako suddenly screamed at Nami in shock, calling her 'Mistress', grabbed her, and ran into the forest, filled with peanut brittle."

* * *

**AN; Thanks for reading Ch.1! Please review even though my story sucks! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sanji; Nami...G-grabbed...peanut brittle...!(Cries)**

**AN; Shut up Sanji, no one likes you!**

**Sanji: AH?! What did you say, Marimo?!**

**AN; I'm not Zoro, stupid love-cook! Ah. New insult! Stupid Love-Cook. Please review and write what you think! I've got some writing errors and...yeah?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Mapping Device!

_Recap;  
_

_"Because..." The doctor began the speak._

_"Because?"_

_"Akako suddenly screamed at Nami in shock, calling her 'Mistress', grabbed her, and ran into the forest, filled with peanut brittle."_

* * *

Soon, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Brook were all running inside a tunnel, which was made in Vanilla Mountain. They had just began running when Sanji

had heard his mellorine was abducted by a handsome and talented man with red hair. Chopper had informed the chef that once Akako had Nami-napped the

cat thief, He had jumped all the way inside Vanilla Mountain, and Luffy and his team were not far behind.

"Damn it!" Sanji cursed as he sped up his running. "Please be safe, Nami-Swan!"

He was determined to save his beautiful Cat burglar!

* * *

"GIVE BACK NAMI!" An angered man shouted as he stretched his right arm backwards.

"Gomu Gomu No..." His hat flew backwards as his eyes burned into Akako;s, as the red-haired man looked back.

"ROCKET!" His elastic fist pumped forward with confidence to save his one and only navigator.

Akako chuckled softly, and then he suddenly smiled with mockery behind it.

"You need more strength than that just to **_survive_**, Mugiwara no Luffy."

He turned his head back to the path he was running on, a twirling tunnel that kept on going up, and up, and up!

"Ah, here we are, Mistress." Akako noticed as he stopped. "I'll bring you back to the palace, but first, we must rid of these pesky beetles."

He turned back, facing the Captain, The calm archaeologist, and of course, The panting Swordsman who took out his swords almost instantly.

"Return Nami! I'll kill you!" Stated the man with the straw hat, getting ready for another attack.

"Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!"

He launched his fist forward, intending to injure the somewhat-gentleman, but missed and earned an invisible, harsh jab to his left cheek.

"Wha-?!" Luffy was launched backwards as he fell onto his back, and hopefully, the marshmallow-y flooring subdued his landing.

"Captain-san!" Robin rushed towards her captain, Zoro slowly following behind and occasionally yawning, half-conscious and half-asleep.

"You alright, Luffy...?" Zoro lazily said, not portraying any emotion other than intense drowsiness and a whole lot of a lack of sleep.

"It's not me...you should be worrying about...! Nami...!"

"Hah? Nami...? Wait, now that you mention it, I don't see her or that red-haired bastard anywhere, and we're at a dead end!" The swordsman looked around,

only to discover snow walls enclosing the entrance AND exit.

"Oh dear..." Robin worried, glancing around the snow walls.

"_Nami...!"_

Luffy was losing his consciousness fast. How powerful was the punch really? Was Akako even using

effort to even punch the 400 mil beli pirate?! Luffy was ACTUALLY thinking about the questions he wanted to think about, but before he could, he lost

consciousness and passed out, only hearing the shouts and screams from his first-mate to the archaeologist before he fainted.

* * *

"Mistress~! We're here!" The red-haired man smiled widely.

They were in a place Akako called "Central Ryuu". It was decorated with amazing shops and markets of all kinds! Nami looked at the people purchasing, selling,

and just walking around and noticed something...

_"They're all men!" _Nami thought, shocked to see no women, no delicate flowers, and obviously no breasts except hers to be seen!

"Why're there all men here?!" Exclaimed Nami, only to face Akako's confused expression.

"What are you talking about, Mistress? You've been living here for 20 years, and yet you don't recognize anyone?" He asked, and pointed at a tacky stand with

the colors of pink, yellow, and neon blue and green.

" How about Shuji?" He headed towards the stand, with Nami in his arms, bridal-style.

"SHUJI~!" He yelled, waving one of his hands rapidly.

"Hrm? Oh! If it isn't Akako! Huh?" Shuji turned his gaze onto the woman Akako carried.

"And if it isn't Ojou-sama! Hahaha! How've you been, Hime? I heard you've been pretty ill these past 5 days! Glad to know the king finally allowed you to go

outside!" The blonde-haired man laughed heartily.

Shuji was a 30-year old man with golden, blonde hair. He was simply stunning and too young to the eyes to be old! He had green eyes and wore a kimono,

decorated with little blue spots and gray as the background. He wore a short, black jacket over his kimono.

"Ah...Um, right! I'm stronger than I look, Shuji!" The cat thief played along, hoping to have had the attitude the original Hime had.

"Yes, you really surprised me, Hime! But, you better be careful, you know? I heard 3 **_more _**princes are coming and they all want a marriage interview with you! Man, and just after you turned down 2 of them yesterday...They like horseflies! Just keep on comin'!"

"No need to worry, Shuji-san." Akako reassured him. "Mistress has me to protect her, and I will ensure you that I will fulfill my task until my days are over!"

"Hai, Hai." Shuji sighed. "But...Hime."

"Y-Yes?"

"I've heard they all deeply in love with you. Don't get too much attached to them, alright? They'll follow you around constantly then if you do!"

"H-Hai! I will!" Promised the navigator, as she was carried off by Akako, back to the palace to meet the men who had each requested a visit with her.

* * *

"HAH!" Luffy awoke in Chopper's bed, lying down with bandages all over his body.

"Ah! It's a relief that you're finally awake, Luffy!" The doctor exclaimed, happy his captain had awoken. "Now we can finally go save Nami-"

"Nami! Where's Nami?! Is she safe?!" Luffy wanted to believe that Nami being kidnapped was only to be a dream, but because of the bandages, it became roughly impossible to imagine that it was just an illusion. He quickly sat up, looking around the room and scanning around for Nami.

"No, Luffy. She isn't...here." Chopper sadly concluded, shaking his head, trying his hardest to not let his tears fall.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Luffy angrily shouted, sounding like an angry child who had just lost his favorite toy.

"C-Calm down, Luffy!" The reindeer had plucked up all of his courage to yell at his captain, who was red and furious.

Noticing Chopper was about to cry aloud, he did what the doctor had told him to. Calm down.

"...Fine. But why didn't any of you save her...?!" He locked his eyes at the reindeer, extremely upset.

"Because...!" The Cotton Candy Lover began to explain. "When Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook, and I found you three, you had already passed out from a injury found on the left side of your face. We brought you back to the Thousand Sunny, and when I checked you a second time, nude, I realized there was a shock wave still paralyzing your body. It seems that the impact from a fist hit a certain area in your jaw that froze your entire body, going down to the waist."

"...Oh." Luffy didn't understand a word Chopper had said ever since he first opened his mouth.

"You weren't even LISTENING?!" Chopper said with his eyes wide open.

"Any whose, where's Nami! Didn't you track her down or something?!"

"We did, with Franky's mapping device hidden in his butt! It was so COOL! Anyways, about Nami...She was located on top of the Vanilla Ice cream scoop in a giant habitat where only males live, and what's even more crazy, is that the place only has a flat, stone-y surface instead of Vanilla ice cream flooring! It's just like Water 7! With less water, though."

Chopper faced Luffy's way, but he was gone! Where did he go?

Simple.

He went to check out the mapping device hidden in Franky's butt!

* * *

******AN; Sorry, My chapter sounds stupid...**


	3. Notice for Ch3

**AN; Sorry If you were expecting a chapter, but I've recently had Writer's block! I've had 2 princes, ready to go in the story, but I need one more! 0**

**So, if you could write in the reviews of a fanfic guy you want to include, I'd be over-joyed! I've already decided on age though, he's the youngest one!**

**Alrighty, so If you could list it like this...**

**Name;**

**Eye Color;**

**Hair Color;**

**Age; 19**

**Likes;**

**Dislikes;**

**And yeah...Add some more info if you want to! I'll be waiting until there are like, 5 or more choices, 'cause I don't like choosing from small options!**

**Review Please! REVIEW! Sorry, I had posted a chapter after this telling about the king. Keep reviewing!**


	4. Kiyoshi and Makoto!

**AN; ...I just noticed how stupid I acted in my other chapters. Please Excuse my rudeness and R&R! The other few days, I'll be editing my other chapters. Thanks and Enjoy! BTW, scarletlovecharlie, I chose your character! Everyone else, I loved yours too! But, there could only be one winner~!**

* * *

"Alright, Akako...Who-I mean, Which prince whom you suggest I meet first?" Nami asked. Knowing her role as a hime, she was to act proper 'till the end! She was determined to turn down each men, one after the other so she could return to her crew!

Akako blinked twice. "What's wrong?" The hime in disguise questioned."

"Ah...well, it's just that you most likely never ask for an opinion from a lowly servant such as myself..." the red head stated as if it was a daily routine.

"Oh. Then...just tell me what you think or I'll...I'll tell my father about you troubling me!" Nami began to threaten. Akako only stared at her before replying. "In my own opinion, Hime, I suggest you go from oldest to youngest. The oldest is 21, his name is Kiyoshi Yamamoto and he hates women DEEPLY. However, because of certain circumstances, his family forced him to have a marriage interview with you. He is in the library right now reading novels."

"Yosh, i'll head there right now then! Please just wait for me outside the library doors then, alright?" Nami said as she marched her way over to the royal library. As she touched the doorknob, she noticed something. It was made out of...**diamond?! **Beli struck her eyes in an instant as she asked Akako something. "Are all doorknobs made out of highly refined and perfectly shaped diamonds?". The servant answered as if it was normal as daylight. "What are you talking about, Hime? Only some are made of diamond. Others consist of Jade, Ruby, Emerald, Opal, Gold, and etc. Of course, it is easily removable."

_"Damn, talk about royal people! I've gotta steal some doorknobs on the way out!"_The orange-haired woman thought as she quickly entered the room and shut the door, leaving only her and the oldest prince in the room.

The man in front of her was a handsome lady killer! He stared at her with eyes the color of bright Autumn orange, with Jet black hair darker than night itself, had a small tan, and was quietly sitting at one of the desks made out of black marble, reading a novel just as Akako had predicted.

"H-hello, Kiyoshi-san. Akako has told me many great things about you." She made her way beside Kiyoshi and stuck out her hand for a hand-shake.

Kiyoshi swiftly hit away the friendly gesture and glared at her with no care at all. "Ah? Don't talk to me as if you know me, damn woman." Okaaaay, that was pretty rude, but Nami would not lose to just that! "U-um...If I may ask, what novel are you currently reading Kiyoshi-san?" The hime tilted her head lightly and tried to read the title. What the woman did not notice was the death aura the man beside her was emitting.

"Dammit, don't get near me you damn whore!" He shoved the book in her face and went to the bookshelf to look for another novel to read, since GIRL GERMS 'infected' his previous one.

_"That's it..." _Nami angrily decided. _"I can put up with the swatting but...WHORE?! He is in for it now...!"_Nami rushed over to Kiyoshi and kicked him in the leg.

"What the hel-?!"

"SHUT IT!" Hime quickly interrupted. "I'll put up with the physical abuse, but name-calling?! Seriously?! Are you in grade school or what!" The angry orange-haired woman stamped her foot onto the ground harshly, with an irritated face.

There was silence in the room until...

"...Pfft." Kiyoshi chuckled as he fell to the floor.

"Ah?! What're you laughing at?!" She asked, rather upset.

"Sorry, I thought you were one of those princess's that fall in love at first sight and shit like that. This marriage interview was forced by my parents, against my own will basically." They continued to converse and soon, Nami learned about how he had always disliked his family for deciding his own decisions, and how he tried to argue back but was only defied in the end. She also learned that he loved to read novels about freedom and how his real mom died. Nami soon realized that they actually had a lot in common and was pretty happy 'bout that.

"And then..." Kiyoshi began to tell her a story about how his step-mom was so dramatic about ball dances, make-up, anything really. Nami looked at her watch, which was made of pearl and saw that it was time for her to go to the next prince, Makoto Watanabe.

"Sorry!" Apologized Nami. "I've gotta head on to the next interviewer! Wish me luck!" She ran out of the library and headed to the kitchen, where her next stop was. Kiyoshi waved good-bye, but only before giving her his favorite novel, _Flying freely. _After all, when one gives someone their most treasured things, isn't it a sign of interest?

* * *

Not long after, Nami met Makoto in the kitchen. "Hello, Makoto-san. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Makoto stepped down with one knee and held Nami's hand tightly. "Ah~! What a beautiful rose that has descended above me! Thank god for giving me this wonderful gift of the heavens!" , with

Makoto had dewdrop blue eyes with long, sparkling white hair and was 20 years old. Based on the the info given from Akako, Makoto loved women, girls, and female animals, as well as the Hime.

_"GEH. Total Woman lover. As expected, Akako was right..."_Nami thought. "Ne, ne, Hime-chan~! Tell me why you decided to visit me first~!" Makoto swayed like Sanji. The resemblance was perfect.

"Eh? Oh no, Makoto-san. The first one I visited was Kiyoshi-san." The sound of Nami saying Kiyoshi stopped Makoto right in his tracks. "D-Did you say...Kiyoshi...? A-As in Kiyoshi Yamamoto...?"

"Yes? That;s right." Nami wondered why Makoto was so curious about Kiyoshi. "Ki...yo...SHI! THAT BASTARD! I'm not gonna lose to that pile of shit!" He swiftly put on an apron and chef's hat, gathered ingredients unknown to Nami, turned up the stove, and in the blink of an eye, he had made a table full of luxurious foods only the royal and most rich ate.

"Bon Apetit!" Makoto said as he served the food one by one to the hime. "Wow..." She stared in awe. "All of it looks so delicious! Ah...But I can't eat all of this...I've gotta go visit Cole soon."

"Don't worry," Makoto reassured. "You can take some in a take-out bag. Make sure you share some with Cole, yeah? He's like a little brother to me."

"Of course!" Nami smiled brightly, as she exited the door.

"Ah! Mademoiselle, wait!" Makoto called out.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Just remember..." Makoto took a deep breath. "To think of me when you eat it~!" He sparkled as Nami punched him in the face, causing him to fly through the air.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" An irritated Nami yelled as she ran to the garden, where Cole was. Makoto was left in the kitchen, mumbling, "I like that part of you too, Hime~!"

* * *

**AN; It stops here~!**

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please~!


End file.
